James the Prince
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: It is the mid 2050s and James is a prince and son of the dictator of The new U.S. republic. James has no manners and gets what he wants when he wants it whether be girls,money,power or that sexy young boy Kendall Knight. (strong sexual content.)


this story is inspired by big time rush and the idiots in the American capital washington D.C Hope you enjoy! note this has a good message to it if you pay attention:)

James the great prince

The United States declared bankruptcy on Jan 20th 2044 due to a government that was heavily corrupt, supported reckless spending, extreme wastefulness and taxation that hurt so much that no one could create any jobs.

but I am getting ahead of myself. Even though from 2010 to 2053 many Americans pleaded the government to reform entitlement programs such as food stamps and Social security they never did. Some said "You will hurt the children if you cut these programs" But many americans (Unfortunately not the majority) knew better that if they were not cut and reformed they would not even be around for their children to use them. Most of the senators, congressmen, presidents and governors did nothing and because of their selfishness the programs that were originally designed to help people were all wiped out by 2032. This led to the second great depression. But unlike last time there was no programs to help anyone and many died of starvation and sickness.

Due to this and countless wars fighting Islāmic extremism and trying to halt the spread of communism. The U.S government was overthrown in 2053 by the diamond family and their private military just one of many that sprung up after the second depression started. The white house was burned with the president ,first lady, and their children all executed by the "Diamond Fascist Republican Guard of the New American Republic." Also known as the "D.F.R.G.N.A.R." It was a mouthful but new America's president had hundreds of organisations with even longer names then this one that were even more powerful!

speaking of the new president and his family his name was Jefferson Diamond and he had a son called James. James lived the life of total luxury. Whatever he wanted he got no questions asked. He had no idea what life was like on the outside world from his little bubble of sex party's, expensive jewelery, hundreds of expensive cars and the biggest mansion in the world. His father was total putty in his hands. All he had to do was ask and he got. whether it as a new sex slave or a giant diamond necklace.

After the fall of old America and the new government somewhat stabilized, the diamond family moved the capital to Austin, Texas. Everything was now falling into place for the new prosperous America or so it seemed.

One of the few times James and his dad saw each other was at dinner other than the weekly military briefing which did not go well at all tis week. The democratic socialist front and christian democratic front were combining forces for the time being to fight the Diamond army they were making gains in California. And yes James was General just like his father even though he had no military experience to speak of. Why does a 17-year-old spoiled rich kid have the rank of general you may ask? Because his father was now the most powerful and rich man in history that's why! When the meeting started a young kid of a General by the name of Kendall knight who was about 18 and was talking to Jay Airs spokesman for the Diamond Administration.

"I just don't understand it jay." Kendall started talking to him quietly while the disturbing war maps were shown. "Why on earth would president Diamond allow his young teenage boy to be a general? I mean he's fantastic at almost everything he does but he doesn't seem to understand that he is spoiling him you can't have everything you want can you?" "What can I say about it? Its bad character for sure but remember where would we be without young james? He has sex with almost anyone. Remember last week when he let that guy have sex with him without a condom to get that info on those planes? Oh and when we had that fake wedding where james and Eric married so James could earn Eric's trust to get him on our side?" "Oh yeah ha ha and then while he was fucking james that night we found his army and killed every guy there. But jay he also has no heart! James put him in jail the same night they were married once his army was destroyed."

The meeting was finally over when he got up and obnoxiously said "im starving" Kendall was angry at james outburst he does this all the time. "Well James I guess you will have to wait like everyone else." Everyone was so shocked many of the people in the room stopped and got big eyes. Everyone moved away from kendall thinking he was about to be shot. James slowly turned around. "What did you say to me?" "You know what i said you whiny bitch!" Everyone ran out. James drew his pistol and pointed it at him. Kendall should not have done that and now he was sure he was going to die. He closed his eyes but nothing happened. "Whats your name?" "kendall k-kight." "I want to see you tomarrow at 10:00 AM all right?" He softly muttered "ok." James then left the room. Kendall left the room everyone was staring at him form the top generals to the security officers. "How did you not die?" One man asked. Kendall ran out into the hall he was sure this was his last day to be alive.

"James how is your steak?" His father asked at an rather early dinner. "Disgusting I refuse to eat it! It's not tender at all." James threw it across the room. "I'm sorry james. YOU, yes you in the corner cook him a better one and have the chief executed!" James went into his room angry that night. He walked though the hall and burst though the door. He saw several of his slave-girls were already naked. "You bitches better be virgin!" "Dont worry my prince we are and we are willing to whatever you want." "You better ive had a crappy day." Mostly because he was thinking about kendall.

"They can't even do a simple job! I have a hard enough time as it is keeping up with all my favorite tv shows and pleasing my fathers friends!" "James im so sorry" one of his girls for the night said while massaging James shoulders. She had huge breasts as all of his girls did. "I don't need anyone! I am better than anyone! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" James punched the pillow hard. "Why does life have to be so fucking difficult?" "I don't know my prince but we can make it better." "Well you can start by letting me fuck that shaved pussy of yours." James said with a devilish smile. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting pregnant by the amazing james diamond now would you?" James said while pushing her down on the bed. "Of course not my prince." He wasted no time and plowed right into her."Oh damn how do you sluts get to be so tight?" "I bet your pussy wants more right?" "Oh yes james I want it so far inside me" "Thats a demand im proud fulfill." James threw his head back smiling showing his pearly white teeth to the stars. As he continued fucking her he turned his head over to the side where his other girls sat and smiled the way he always did to make them swoon over him.

"Hey why dont you come over here and make yourself useful and cup my balls?" As she did James could sense the girl beneath him close to her orgasm while the other girl rubbed James smooth hairless balls. "God damn I'm so close are you gonna squirt?" "Yes my prince" As she did he came and filled her up with his huge load of thick white sticky goo imagining it was Kendalls tight ass

James pulled out of her "That was nice." He wiped the excess cum on her face. He rolled over to lay on top of the bed and told everyone to leave. He could not seem to forget that sexy young Kendall knight.


End file.
